


Translucent

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The White T-Shirt, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan is, to be honest, a gorgeous man, no matter what he wears. Shane's only problem is the world's most translucent white t-shirt his friend has decided is so funny to wear for this stupid video.





	Translucent

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse is that I needed to write something about THAT white t-shirt. If you don't know what I'm talking about, [die with us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFoClsiCnzA&t=10s); I love this video because Ryan's has such A Look and Shane has zero chill around him thanks to it. This fic is based on [this](https://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/175062834614/whatever-you-do-dont-think-about-shane-sucking-on) wonderful post.
> 
> This work was edited by [i-dont-like-your-ghoulfriend](https://i-dont-like-your-ghoulfriend.tumblr.com/) and my love, [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/). Thank you both so much!
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/184645398067/translucent-shyan-fic)!

**Translucent**

He couldn’t stop staring, this was some shit the camera was so going to catch and Jen would probably want to kill Shane, but fuck him, there was no way he was going to be able to exist in a world where Ryan was looking that amazing in such stupid clothing.

Ryan laughed loudly, quickly sitting down to continue the video as everyone tried their best not to stare as much as Shane was doing.

Swallowing, he crossed his arms over his chest and put them on the table, eyes going around Ryan’s face and his chest—the man’s nipples so noticeable thanks to the translucent material of the white shirt—, something inside him dropped.

His cock twitched in interest inside his pants. Shane tried to keep it there by squeezing his thighs together.

“Man, I’m keeping this!” Ryan announced once the cameras were off and Jen had thanked them for their participation.

Shane arched an eyebrow. “For what, Bergara? You planning on breaking hearts on the streets wearing that?’

The man giggled like the motherfucker he was, looking at him with a unique shine in his eyes. “I’m going for dick this time.”

“Dude!” Shane laughed, pulling down on Ryan’s cap to get it all the way to the middle of his forehead.

Ryan kept laughing as Shane tried his best to forget those words, keep them away from the really unfortunate situation between his legs. He took a deep breath, and thought of sad puppies, cat poop, baseball grass, children’s songs, his dad on a Sunday morning, and soon, he was ready to go.

“Big guy,” His friend called, Shane looked up to find his face very close. If his cheeks were now pink, well fuck him twice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shane answered right away, standing and waiting for Ryan to follow him. The man stood and together, they walked outside the set. “Why do you ask?”

“Well...” His tone had changed. Shane looked at him as they walked out. “You seemed a bit out of it for a sec.”

“Uh.” The man licked his lips, thinking. “You gotta admit that’s a look on you.”

He could feel Ryan looking at him, the suddenly tense air between them pressing everything together as it often happened between them lately when  _ something  _ would come up. Something like dick talk, sex, attraction to other men.

Fuck this shit.

“Ryan—”

“I’m so wearing this for the rest of the day.”

Shane stopped, feeling the start of a headache coming. He looked at Ryan who had stopped walking too; who was looking at him with that spark in his eyes, hands behind his back, a little smile—

This.

Fucker.

“You—” He started, then swallowed. Ryan smirked at the sight and Shane felt like disappearing right there and then. Instead, “You know.”

“You are not very smooth about it, big guy.”

“Uhm,”

“You are also...” Shane looked at him, the man was looking down on him, looking at his fucking crotch. “A  _ very _ big guy, indeed.”

“I...”

Okay. What was happening?

“Ry—”

“Goddammit.” 

Ryan pushed him to his left, his strength only making Shane feel hotter in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. His back didn’t hit a wall, though; it hit a door that opened immediately and soon, Shane recognized the set’s bathroom, apparently empty and well-illuminated as always.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when Ryan finally stood still, neither of them knowing what to do or how to proceed now. There was no noise, so they were alone. Shane walked into Ryan’s space and the man smiled up at him.

“That’s a terrible shirt, Ryan.”

By all means, he sucked at flirting. But if Ryan could excuse his attempts, he could try and show him what he was good at.

“Is it?” He said, looking down, hands smoothing the material on his chest, his nipples showing through as they became harder and Shane’s dick reacted to it again. “I thought you liked it.”

“Fuck, no,” Shane answered, hands going to Ryan’s sides, the man letting him touch him in this not-at-all-friendly way. “I hate it. I need to fucking wreck it.”

Ryan made a needy sound, delighted with his words and the way Shane was looking at him. Shane smiled, leaning into him at the same time as Ryan, their mouths crashing into a heated kiss that he always thought would be sweeter.

They kissed as if they hadn’t had anyone in years, like this kiss was to revive them from a terrible slumber that threatened their lives. When their bodies collided, hands roaming around, going under clothes and into places they yearned to touch since long before, Shane let out a moan that Ryan happily swallowed.

Without losing the sudden excitement for each other, Shane kissed Ryan’s neck, going up to his jaw and then back to the length of it until he found his way into the neckline of the white shirt.

He pulled Ryan from his waist, taking him into a stall and slamming the door closed with Ryan’s back against it, kissing him again, this time deeper and somehow sweeter.

“You sure?”

Ryan nodded, one hand on Shane’s face and the other on his waist. He squeezed there gently, smiling at Shane as he saw that same hand go south, slowly touching his crotch until his hand was cupping the growing bulge in there.

“Fuck...” Shane murmured, unable to contain himself and thrusting his hips into Ryan’s hand. “Ryan, I—”

He smiled, biting his lip and looking up at Shane with wide open eyes. “Fuck, Shane—I’ve been, I—”

“Yeah,” He swallowed, feeling too hot. “Me, too.”

Ryan licked his lips, slowly massaging his hard-on as Shane’s hips kept thrusting into his hand  _ just so _ while the sound of their breathing, hard and heavy, only served to increase Shane’s urge for them to screw each other’s brains out.

Slowly, Shane leaned his body against Ryan’s, his shorter height suddenly so notorious, turning him on in an unexpected way. Since when was this hot? Shane had a lot of questions for himself, but he was more than willing to wait for those answers after he was done here—with Ryan looking up at him with such hunger, all Shane could do was kiss him stupid.

Now focused only on that gorgeous man, Shane’s lips explored the skin of his jaw and chin to go down his neck, leaving the mark of his care in little bites and hickies that were soon to turn purple. Ryan was warm; he smelled of cologne and something salty, he tasted as such and Shane wanted to lick every inch of him until he knew his body by memory.

Once his hands landed on the soft and translucent material of his shirt, Ryan moaned softly, letting him caress his sides before Shane’s mouth landed on his left nipple. He pressed over it, licked the nub happily until it was harder than Shane had ever seen it.

He couldn’t help but smile, nibbling at it before closing his eyes and sucking on it. He sucked on Ryan’s nipple as his hand played with the other, fingers making small circles over it until it was hard enough between them. He tugged at it gently, pinched it, heard Ryan fall apart against the door, hips thrusting up and cock harder between his legs.

Shane swallowed, looking at his creation.

Ryan looked wrecked, his face was flushed and his lips were parted in an obscene way. Shane smiled at him when the man looked up. He slowly reached Ryan’s right nipple and gave it a lick over the shirt. He saw the moment his friend swallowed dry, pleasure so notorious on his face, Shane could swear he had a wet spot in his boxers and pants already.

“C’mere,” Shane called Ryan, walking backward into the closed toilet until he was sitting there, Ryan immediately climbing onto his lap.

The man cradled Shane’s head, guided his mouth to his chest again, to his pecks. Shane took a deep breath, all this wonderful smell was Ryan, everything around him—just the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen... and now tasted.

His lips parted, tongue going directly into the crown of Ryan’s right nipple and the man moaned loud, throwing his head back. His cap fell to the ground, hips moving with each of Shane’s sweet ministrations; his dick twitched in his pants, the attention Ryan’s was giving it suddenly so good.

“Fuck,” Shane murmured against the wet spot in Ryan’s new shirt. “So fucking beautiful.”

Ryan chuckled, hips moving again but this time in circular movements. Shane saw him try to adjust, so he let go of his chest. He let Ryan see when a thin line of saliva hung between his lips and Ryan’s chest.

He swallowed, knowing he could come just at the sight of Ryan like this.

But the little guy had better ideas, it seemed, as he found a new place over Shane’s own erection, still trapped in his clothes, but happily responding to the weight and press of Ryan’s cock against it. He thrusted up, he thrusted down, and both moaned against each other’s mouth once Ryan found a rhythm that allowed pleasure to permeate every corner of their bodies.

Ryan’s fingers went to Shane’s hair, tugging at it a bit, making the man moan and expose his neck for his lips. Shane smiled, feeling the soft caress of Ryan’s little stubble against him, his smell so close to him it couldn’t be a dream. The grasp he had on the man became firmer, both hands on his waist as he made him move faster on their dicks, the denim material of their jeans ever so coarse yet not a distraction for their pleasure.

They kissed again, wet and messy, teeth crashing against each other, tongues tangled in some sort of desperate dance. The amount of saliva between them would have been disgusting to a younger Shane—today he smiled up at Ryan, whose arms were now supporting himself in the wall behind Shane, moving faster over him.

If he looked this beautiful just like this, covered in so many layers, coming undone on Shane’s lap, Shane was sure he’d die a satisfied man the day he could have Ryan naked, riding him like this.

Right now, his chest exposed thanks to the material of the shirt, damp over his nipples that stood firm right in front of Shane, all he wanted was for them to reach the peak of their pleasure together.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ryan moaned, his movements suddenly slow and erratic.

“God, you are gorgeous.” Shane murmured, hands going under his shirt. “You look like such a slut, desperate to come to the point you aren’t even capable of taking off your clothes.”

“Look—“ He moaned, thrusting hard even if slow, into Shane’s crotch. “Look who, look who’s talking…”

“Mmm…” Shane smiled, hands going up against Ryan’s side, making him lift his arms as he removed the white piece almost vehemently. “So beautiful…” He murmured once Ryan’s chest was exposed. The blush on his collarbone and the sweat on his abdomen made Shane salivate.

His tongue went out, touching the exposed places he had dreamed of. Shane followed an imaginary line from Ryan’s belly to the middle of his chest where he started to leave soft and small kisses. Ryan’s fingers of one hand were on his hair, the other on his shoulder, seeking balance to keep grinding on Shane’s cock.

The taste of him made Shane moan, his tongue wrapping on Ryan’s nipple as he had done over the shirt, this time feeling as it became harder in his mouth, the warmth of that skin, the softness of it. Shane blew cold air over it, looking up for a moment as the tip of his tongue played with the abused little nub, making Ryan moan louder.

Ryan cradled his head with his arm, fingers tugging on his hairline, making Shane moan around his nipple once more.

“God, don’t—“ Ryan moaned, head thrown back again. “Don’t stop, Shane—don’t stop…”

He sucked on him, making wet noises as his hands squeezed Ryan’s waist harder, making him move over him again. Ryan’s moans became louder, Shane was sure that if someone were to walk by the bathroom, they would hear the cacophony of Ryan’s pleasure and the movement of his hips on clothes, the toilet lid moving under Shane’s weight.

Soon he took Ryan’s other nipple, lapping at it with enthusiasm before groaning loudly against it, teeth touching it gently, Ryan’s fingers tugging at his hair, the  _ ah, ah, ah’s _ they were making suddenly so low when Shane felt Ryan tense over him—

“Shane, God!” He thrusted up with all his might. “Shit, I’m—“

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna come, I’m coming—“

The feeling of Ryan coming on top of him, the expression on his face as he shouted his release, his fingers buried in Shane’s hair, the fingers on his shoulder sinking on the skin and breaking it slightly…  _ Fuck _ , Shane wanted all of it.

Shane wanted Ryan to mark him, come like this with him every time.

“Fuck!” He said, head still back, and Shane couldn’t help but smile at the way it exposed his neck, his collarbone, and made his nipples, wet and erect, look amazing in the bathroom’s lighting.

God, if he could take a picture of this, too.

“You…” Ryan sighed, swallowing and slowly going back to his normal self. “You are so hot.”

“For you.” He added, smiling before going to kiss Ryan’s forehead. “Fuck, look at us—like fucking teenagers.”

Ryan chuckled, both hands on Shane’s hair, fingers meeting in the back while tangling in his hair.  Shane smiled, still hard and hungry for this gorgeous man.

“Shut up, Shane.” He answered, full of affection, making Shane laugh before kissing him.

This kiss was different. It was sweet, charged with other kinds of feelings Shane had only tasted a smidge of when they were consumed by lust after all that flirting during the recording, and the months before it.

It meant something different. It meant getting to know each other better and holding hands, warm nights in the Winter under soft blankets, Ryan’s cute dogs and hot cocoa. The rain at the start of the year, listening to music on his record player Ryan mocked every time and, without fail, always ended up putting on.

Sunrise on Mondays when the Summer had just started, funny videos coming their way, new projects and  _ them _ , them being new, foreheads against the other’s, closed eyes, breathing the same air.

“You haven’t come.” Ryan reminded him. Shane looked down at his pants, dick about to make a hole in them. “You also have a thing for nips…”

Shane chuckled. “In my defense,” He looked down at them. Ryan was smiling at him as he spat in his hand. “They started it!”

“Yeah?” Ryan said, opening Shane’s fly and undoing his button. “How so?”

Shane smiled, mouth hovering over Ryan’s as the man freed his cock, licking his lips between them, tongue slightly grazing Shane’s.

“They were staring at me.”

Ryan smiled, his hand slowly going down on his cock, feeling the length of it, his smile getting bigger with every inch he covered. After the first three strokes, he spat on his hand again and went back to it, jerking Shane off like he knew exactly what he wanted.

Moaning, Shane captured Ryan’s lips in his mouth and went to his jaw, kissing it until he could suck on his earlobe, licking behind it and moaning softly into his ear, hips moving again but not quite so. Yet, Ryan’s ministrations didn’t stutter a second as he kept a rhythm that had Shane moaning as if he was being touched for the first time.

“Yes, yes—“ He sighed. “Like that, baby, just like that…”

“Really,” Ryan murmured, mostly for himself but Shane looked at him anyway, smiling. “A big guy indeed…”

He chuckled again, dick twitching in Ryan’s hand. “And all yours, baby.”

Ryan’s eyes shone in a way Shane had never seen before, his smile so playful, it made Shane wish for a moment they could get intimate again, put their hands on each other.

He yearned to undress this man, discover every corner of him, what he liked and what he didn’t. He had craved for his hands and his lips, his ass, his dick, all of him. Ryan had become such an important part of him in such a short time, and now Shane finally understood—it was all coming to this, them wanting the other and finally getting to enjoy it.

“Baby, babe, baby…” Shane murmured, throwing his head back as his orgasm was approaching faster than he thought. “God, you are so good. So good for me…”

Teeth touched his chin, a hand on his abdomen. Shane opened his eyes to find nothing but the sight of perfection in one Ryan Bergara, whose hand looked like it belonged there holding his dick, jerking him off and looking at him as if in his head they already had plans for more explorations together.

Not that Shane was complaining.

“Yes!” Shane shouted, then moaned as his orgasm hit him from head to toe, every inch of him feeling Ryan deep and hard, pervading his entire body until all Shane could do was to close his eyes and let go.

In the distance, he heard Ryan giggling and felt him move away from his lap. Shane sighed, slowly coming down the high until he felt—

“Jesus, fuck…” He swallowed, looking as Ryan licked his softening cock clean, eyes on Shane’s face. “You really are here for the dick, uh?”

Ryan nodded, smiling around Shane’s sensitive glans. Shane hissed, Ryan slowly and lovingly licking the crown until it was clean enough for Shane to tuck himself back in his jeans and watch Ryan stand up, taking toilet paper to clean his hands off his jizz.

“Well, that…” Shane started, standing up and losing his balance for a second.

“You okay there?” Ryan said, frowning a bit.

“Oh yeah, I’m more than okay.”

His friend smiled, understanding his meaning right away like he always did with all things Shane. This time, Ryan licked his lips and cleared his throat, taking the discarded shirt and putting it on.

“I—“ He started, then swallowed and looked down. “Shit, I’m gross. I need to change out of these…”

“Fuck,” Shane nodded, looking at the black material of Ryan’s pants. “These are your favorites…”

“Yeah, and now they are ruined.” He sighed. Shane held him by his shoulders, making Ryan look up. “What’s up…?”

He kissed him, sweet and soft. Shane could feel Ryan smiling in the kiss, and he pulled back to caress his cheek with his thumb.

“I’ll get you a new pair,” Shane assured him, Ryan nodded. “But let’s get you into clean pants, some dinner, and a better shirt?”

Ryan chuckled, slapping his chest slightly, sounding incredibly happy.

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
